Gatecrasher
Elia Rehan: 'She had been there when the rebels held their funeral for Vox. She had cried, too, but for the most part she wasn’t mourning the chief war strategist. She didn’t know him, nor anybody in the fortress, for that matter. After a quiet meal that evening, Elia wandered around the ice corridors of Perch Hall, driven by a desire she knew was inane. She got a few odd looks from people who passed by since she was obviously at least five years younger than them. Minutes spent examining a certain wall revealed, to Elia’s surprise, a thin opening covered by clusters of ice. An adult wouldn’t have fit inside, but she managed to squeeze through. Her new surroundings were dim. She was at the apparent dead end of a hallway, openings to unfinished cells dotting the walls. The only source of light was a smattering of torches, most of them located at the far end. No, not the only source. To Elia and Elia only, there was a second one nearby - what looked like wisps of glowing crimson smoke, intertwining and bending to create the outline of a woman sitting against an ice spike. Elia’s remaining instinct of self-preservation told her to flee, but she merely acknowledged it before flicking it away. She came into Treepelt’s view, deliberately making a little noise and stopping two steps away from her. “Hello,” she said softly. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Slowly, very slowly, Treepelt rolled her head around to look at the person who had spoken. She exhaled at the sight of the young girl, her breath billowing in a cloudy mist. I thought no one was allowed to come in… “What are you doing here?” she whispered in a cracked voice. “You need to leave, get out of here! You’re not supposed to—” She coughed and shuddered, her frightened tone turning into an amused, rolling chuckle. '“The rebels come crawling to me," she rumbled in the Warden’s voice, eyeing the girl up and down. "Come closer, child…what do you come here for? Does the King wish to spy on my every move?” Elia Rehan: 'The red cloud of energy - for lack of a better word - flashed considerably brighter as the Warden spoke. A few seconds of silence passed before Elia stepped closer and crouched down to look into Treepelt’s eyes. She had never approached a being this powerful before; it made concentration difficult. “The King did not send me,” she replied. “Can I speak to Treepelt, please?” ''The Warden, being a demon, should actually be able to enter my mind and see my thoughts and intentions… But I’m not going to suggest that…yet. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: “A gatecrasher," she said dryly, still smirking. "How wonderful. Unfortunately I’ve grown rather comfortable here…surely any questions you have can be directed to me. Hmm?” Elia Rehan: '“You don’t have to leave in order to allow Treepelt to speak, right?” Elia asked. “Please, I only ask for a minute or two.” As her eyes adjusted, she began to notice the dark splotches on the ground. Drops of blood from earlier that day curved around the ice spike in two trails, going out of sight. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt cocked her head, the Warden glinting in her eyes. '“You’re respectful. I do enjoy that. Some people around this miserable hole in the ground have no idea how to treat a demon." Treepelt sagged in place, shutting her eyes tightly and trying not to sob. “I…I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry…” Elia Rehan: '"It’s okay…” Elia shifted into a kneeling position and placed a hand on Treepelt’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about what might happen to me; I don’t care, and it won’t affect anyone…” She paused to steady her voice. “Can I help you in any way?” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“DON’T TOU'''CH ME!!” Tree snapped at her fingers, pupils narrowing. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she suddenly gasped, pulling back as far as her chains would allow. She blinked up at the girl. "Who are you…how did you get in here?” Elia Rehan: '“Sorry!” Elia withdrew her hand, startled. For a moment, her suppressed emotions came rushing back. Only earlier that day, she had arrived at the fortress and found out that she won’t be able to go home. Everything, everyone who mattered to her were lost. She was left feeling aimless and crushed. But then a single person appeared, one person who Elia began devoting all thought, all care, all purpose to: Treepelt. Elia had never known this kind of suffering was possible, but Treepelt was the living proof. What she had experienced was so much worse than Elia’s crisis. Someone had to help her, and nobody seemed to have tried aside from Elia herself, but… ''This isn’t working. Elia didn’t break eye contact. She was afraid of what Treepelt - what the Warden - might read in her eyes, but all of her energy was being spent on pulling herself together. “My name is Elia. I’m from a village four days’ travel from here. As for how I got in…” she gestured at the general direction of the back wall. “There’s a small opening in the wall that took me a while to find. I don’t think anyone else noticed.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: 'The Warden shifted in place, moving the numb parts of her arms away from the ice. '''“And why do you approach me, young one? Surely you’ve heard of the scout’s death. Do you not fear me?" There was apprehension in the girl’s eyes, but not fear. Not quite. She wanted to pick this girl apart, find out what made her tick. Elia Rehan: '"I was there when he died, but no, I’m not afraid of you,” Elia answered, her voice low. “I…have nothing to lose.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''A growl rumbled low in her throat. '“You should be.” A low hum started up in the cell, and it seemed to enter into the dark reaches of the girl’s mind. She wouldn’t push too hard to possess her, not yet, but she would let the threat grow. “I have need of you…but what use would you have of me? Of the cat-child?" Elia Rehan: 'The insubstantial crimson threads weaved around Treepelt slowly reached out, enveloping Elia in a loose web and targeting her head. A veil of red fell over her vision and she felt a sudden bout of dizziness. In an instant, she understood what the Warden was doing but refused to react like she normally would. Staying on her knees, hands gripping thighs, eyes closing, thoughts racing - she tried to hold her mind still, in a sense, balancing precariously between yielding and defying. A few more seconds and that might change. "Our race…usually doesn’t…help others for that reason. We don’t help them because we need them to do something for us.” She hardly knew what she was saying. ''Why do you need me? 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''There was a pause. '“Your race?" Her curiosity was keen and intense, and the humming increased slightly as the Warden began quietly probing her mind. "Are you not human like your fellow men?” Elia Rehan: '“No… I’m human. I was talking about humans,” Elia murmured, puzzled by the strength of the Warden’s curiosity. She noted that even with her eyes closed, she could sense the power around the two of them, just not in colours. It was something more abstract and inexplicable. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''The Warden pried a bit deeper and Treepelt frowned. '“Interesting." She withdrew and shifted against the ice again. "Well, with what do you require my assistance, child?" Her voice was honey-sweet and conversational, but at the heart of it lay venom and her eyes were cold as the cell she was trapped in. What do you want…? Elia Rehan: 'Elia opened her eyes and exhaled, only just noticing she was holding her breath. “I don’t need your assistance with anything,” she said carefully. “I came here to see if I can help Treepelt. Physically, that is. I’m not suggesting that I wanted to remove you or unchain her; obviously, I can do neither.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Her expression soured. '"What is it that you need to speak with her about so badly?" Her desperation was annoying, but she began to see opportunities with this fervor in her eyes. Perhaps I can offer her a deal… Elia Rehan: 'Elia found herself wanting to scream. What, what can I say or do to change a demon’s mind? To change her nature? This is a nightmare. "Nothing important. I’m just concerned about Treepelt’s well-being.” She hesitated before forging ahead. “Actually, I do want to ask you something… Is it your method to emotionally destroy your vessels? So that you can control them better, or find pleasure in it before seeking out another?” Her tone wasn’t accusatory or angry, but rather revealed the despair that was creeping up on her. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree rolled her eyes. '“Foolish mortals. The King sauntered in asking that very question, and as you can see…" She swiped a foot in the snow, spreading the dark blood across the ground. "It did not end well for his scout. Do you really think I’d be so idiotic as to reveal my methods to you?” 'Her power surged again, the humming turning into a vibration that was felt as much as it was heard. ''Why won’t you give in…? 'Elia Rehan: '''This time, Elia reacted on instinct. She concentrated on holding off the mental attack - just barely, still letting the Warden’s awareness seep through - as she staggered to her feet, legs tingling. There was a moment of confusion in her mind. She couldn’t decide whether to try to run or stay. Three phrases echoed. ''You need to leave, get out of here you need to leave, get out of here you need to leave, get out of here You should be you should be you should be Why do you need me why do you need me why do you need me Then she pushed them all away. She would have tried to flee. By now, she knew that she couldn’t help Treepelt in any way, and she was afraid - yes, she was afraid - of what the Warden will make her do once she was possessed. But she desperately wanted the Warden to know what she felt. It was selfishness, she supposed. But she had to do it. Elia ceased struggling and abruptly cast away the barriers around her consciousness, allowing all the emotions it contained to explode forth. All of her grief over losing her family and home, her sorrow regarding Treepelt’s plight and the agony she felt over her powerlessness crashed into the Warden like a tidal wave. At the same time, she steadied herself with a hand against the wall and found Treepelt’s eyes. You’re the one with power, Warden… You get what you want and nobody can change that, am I right? And now the tears fell. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''The rush of emotion made her gasp and wince, arching her back in agony. The emotional pain that the girl had felt scalded her like boiling water. She pressed her back of her head against the spike, feeling the raw memories burn through her, and finally withdrew, panting. '"Fancy trick,” she rasped, glaring at Elia. '“You can’t–you won’t b-b'e ab'le t'o–” Tree shivered. “Elia…” she whispered. “Help…” Category:Events Category:Season 1 Category:Elia Rehan Category:Treepelt Category:The Warden